The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure which is preferably used to remove components to be removed, for example, carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HCs), nitrogen oxide (NOx) and sulfur oxide (SOx) included in an exhaust gas discharged from a stational engine for a car, a construction machine or an industry, a combustion device or the like, a honeycomb catalytic body, and a manufacturing method of the same.